A Very Tangled Crossover
by MirandaTam42
Summary: This is a Tangled and A Very Potter Musical fanfic in which AVPM characters are characters in the Tangled universe. There won't be any songs. Odd casting. Team Starkid. AVPM. AVPS.
1. Chapter 1

**This is more a prologue than anything else, I hope you guys like it!**

Once upon a time, a drop of sunlight fell to the earth, and from it grew a magical golden flower that had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Hundreds of years passed and a kingdom formed a forest away. It flourished under a beloved king and queen. The queen was about to have a baby, but was very sick. Tales of the magic flower had been heard throughout the kingdom, and the king ordered a search for the miracle that would save his wife and child.

However, their search would be harder than they thought. There was a witch named Bellatrix who had used the flower for hundreds of years to keep herself young. All she had to do was sing a special song:

_Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine._

The flower would glow and heal her old age as she sang. Bellatrix kept the flower hidden from the outside world by covering it with a fake bush. But, while she was singing to it, the sounds of a search party reached her ears. She panicked, and quickly flung the cover onto the flower, only to knock it over with her lantern in her haste to hide.

The royal soldiers soon found the exposed flower and uprooted it to take back to the palace. They cut the blossom off and put it in a bowl of water for the queen to drink.

Soon after the queen was healed, a healthy baby was born, a prince, named Quirrell. He had the same light brown hair as his parents but his eyes were the bright blue of a sunny day in contrast with his parents' green eyes. In celebration of his birth the king and queen lit a paper lantern and launched it into the sky. Everything was perfect.

Then nightfall came.

Bellatrix had not forgotten about her magic flower. She snuck onto the castle grounds and climbed up to the balcony of the king and queen's suite. She opened the window doors and saw baby Quirrell smiling in his sleep in his small bed. She peered in and whispered, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse…" As she sang a small ball of light appeared over Quirrell and it moved close to Bellatrix, healing her like the flower had. Quirrell shifted in his sleep and started to cry, waking his parents up. Not only that but once he started crying the light disappeared and Bellatrix was left unhealed. Quirrell's parents ran to the balcony in time to see Bellatrix vanish with their precious son.

The king and queen sent out search parties to comb the forest and surrounding villages but no one found Quirrell. Bellatrix had a tower hidden deep within the forest. She took Quirrell there and raised him as her own.

She sang to him every day when he was feeling cheerful and as soon as he could talk he sang to her instead. Quirrell had to be happy in order to heal Bellatrix, so she made an effort to treat him well and keep him happy. He learned how to cook, read, braid rope, sing, make candles, bake, paint, and a number of other things so he's always have something to do.

Also, Bellatrix never let him go outside of their tower. She told him that his gift was unique and had to be protected. There were people out there who would take him and hurt him and force him to heal people so they could make a profit off of him. Quirrell also heard tales of ferocious beasts and sickness that were an inevitable part of outside life.

He yearned to go outside, but he was effectively too scared to do so. He believed that Bellatrix was his mother, and he did his best to please her and heal her every day because he loved her with all of his heart.

However, the outside world wasn't completely hidden. Every year on his birthday, the king and queen and everyone in the place city released thousands of lanterns in honor of their prince, in the hopes that their lost prince would someday come home.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Joey!" Quirrell pushed open the window shutters and reached behind the flowerpot to pick up his disgruntled looking pet squirrel. "Gotcha!" Quirrell put him down and said, "How about 23 out of 45?"

Joey vigorously shook his head.

"Well do you wanna do?"

The squirrel pointed to the forest outside the window.

"No Joey! We can't go down there. I like it in here, and so do you. Come on!" Quirrell smiled and picked Joey up. "Sooo, we can climb the rope, do chores, play chess, dance, play guitar, sing, draw, read, do some pottery, unbraid and rebraid the rope, paint, cook, bake, write a poem, there's tons to do!"

Joey made a face and pointed outside again.

"I told you Joey, we can't go outside! Mother would be very upset. I hate it when she's upset or disappointed in me. I have to be really, really nice today so she'll take me out tomorrow." Quirrell sighed and got out the broom. "I may as well start by sweeping so she can't complain about anything I've neglected to do around the house." He quickly swept and polished the floor and dusted the entire tower. He put the housecleaning tools away and did all of Bellatrix's and his laundry and then baked some of Bellatrix's favorite muffins.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Joey looked at him as if to say _'What are you talking about, that was terrible!'_ "Well now we have the whole day to ourselves! And we have muffins. You can't complain about having fresh muffins. Now I'm going to make a painting to show her how much seeing these lights mean to me. Sound good?" Joey bounded over to his art kit, tried to open the lid and failed. "You try that every single time and it never works, when will you learn?" Quirrell opened the lid and Joey peered into the mirror under the lid like he always did. He made faces and silly expressions to entertain Quirrell as he painted on the wall.

Once he was done painting his picture, which was of Quirrell sitting in a tree and watching the floating lights from a distance, Quirrell scratched Joey's back and frowned. "What if she doesn't let me go? What if she still thinks I'll be in danger? What'll I do then?" he sniffled and stared at the floor.

Joey poked his cheek and nuzzled his face. "Yeah you're right, I'm too sad now. I need to get myself happy again before she comes home."

Quirrell closed his eyes focused on bright and happy thoughts. He let the warmth fill up him and he sang, "Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." He opened his eyes and grinned at the small ball of golden light hovering above his right hand, where he had intended to summon it. He practiced focusing on it and making it move around with his mind. It floated above his head and then in circles around him. He laughed and it grew slightly brighter. He had no idea why he had this gift, only that he'd been able to do it forever and that he could keep his mother healthy by using it every day.

Joey pawed the air after the blowing orb and Quirrell moved it close to Joey and then back out again, like someone toying with a cat. Joey growled playfully and Quirrell sent the orb all over the room with Joey chasing after it.

"Quirrell!"

The orb disappeared as Quirrell lost his concentration. Joey squeaked indignantly and hid underneath a table.

"Quirrell! I'm not getting any younger down here!"

"Coming, mother!" Quirrell fetched the longest rope they had and fed it through the hook at the top of the window. Bellatrix made a loop and stepped out onto it as Quirrell hauled her up.

"Thank you dear. How you do that every day without fail is beyond me," said Bellatrix as she climbed in through the window. "It looks absolutely exhausting."

Quirrell shuffled his feet. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long!" Quirrell frowned and Bellatrix laughed. "I'm just teasing you."

Quirrell managed a smile. "Oh, okay, well mother, I have something to tell you-"

"Sing for me. Then we'll talk."

"Yes! Of course." Quirrell hurriedly pulled out her chair and his stool. He sat down before she made if over. Right as she sat down he took a deep breath and sang as quickly as his tongue would allow him to pronounce the words, "Flowergleamandglowletyourpow ershinemaketheclockreversebr ingbackwhatoncewasminehealwh athasbeenhurtchangetheFate'sdesignsavewhathasbeenlostbr ingbackwhatoncewasminewhat oncewasmine."

"Quirrell!" exclaimed Bellatrix as the orb appeared for about three seconds, did barely any healing, and then disappeared at the end of the song.

"So, mother, as I was starting to say earlier when you weren't paying attention, tomorrow is my birthday!"

Bellatrix smiled. "No, I distinctly remember your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays; they're sort of an annual thing. And, um," Quirrell fidgeted. "A-and what I-I r-r-really w-want for th-this b-birthday, and well, h-have w-wanted f-for qu-quite a few b-birthdays-"

"Ugh, Quirrell, I hate your stuttering it's so annoying! Ahhh, I'm just teasing again I love you."

Bellatrix got up and was walking away when Quirrell blurted out, "I want to see the floating lights!"

"Hmm?"

"These!" Quirrell showed her the painting he had made on the wall.

"Oh, you mean the stars."

"No, I know they aren't stars! They show up every year on my birthday. Only on my birthday. Stars are out all the time, but these are only on my birthday, and I feel like they're meant for me. Please, I need to see them. In person. Not just from a distant window."

"You want to go outside? Quirrell, we've been over this a hundred times!"

"But-"

"You're fragile and weak compared to all of the men out there. You're young and naïve and God, all of the terrible things that even I have trouble avoiding! Do you really want to get yourself killed over some pretty lights? Where would that leave me, eh? Alone without my only child, who foolishly ran off and wound up dead. I know best, Quirrell, and the world outside is not a place for you. Even in this very forest there are dangers that only experienced people can avoid."

At 'alone without my only child' Quirrell sniffled and melted, losing all traces of spirit. "Mother, I-I'm sorry."

Bellatrix sighed and held out her arms. Quirrell ran over and accepted her hug. "Quirrell?"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower again." Quirrell nodded and hugged Bellatrix tighter. "I love you very much, dear."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Bellatrix backed out of their hug and said, "I'll I'm going to gather some ingredients for dinner, I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay."

"Woah. I could get used to a view like this. Yep. I'm used to it. Guys, I want a castle," said Voldemort as he gazed out at the countryside from the castle roof.

"Come on!" hissed Yaxley.

"If we do this right, you can buy your own castle," said Lucius. "Now get over here!"

Voldemort nodded and tip-toed his way over to where Lucius and Yaxley were. He tied the rope around his waist and removed the large tile of loose ceiling. Lucius and Yaxley lowered him into the room where the crown was being guarded by guards who were all facing away from the crown and looking at the door. Idiots. Voldemort grabbed the crown once he could reach it. A guard sneezed.

"Ugh, hay fever?" asked Voldemort sympathetically.

"Yeah. WAIT!" All of the guards started panicking as Voldemort was already close to the roof again. He scrambled up and put the crown into the brown leather satchel he was wearing.

"Run!" shouted Voldemort. Lucius, Yaxley, and Voldemort took off running as they could hear the sounds of horses and yelling from behind them. "All the things we've seen and it's only 8:00 in the morning! Gentlemen, this is a very big day!"

They continued to sprint off the castle grounds and into the forest when Voldemort stopped. "Oh no, this is bad, this is very, very bad!"

"What?" asked Lucius.

Voldemort tore a wanted poster of himself off of a tree and held it up by his face. "They just can't get my nose right!"

"You don't have a nose!" said Yaxley.

"Exactly! You guys look amazing on yours though, with your eyepatch and your long hair. Proper ruffians. And all I have a messed up nose."

The sounds of the chase caught up to them and Voldemort quickly stuffed his poster into the satchel. They took off running again and stayed ahead of the palace guards until they neared a small cliff in their path.

"Okay, you two give me a boost and then I'll pull you up."

"Yeah yeah, give us the satchel first," said Lucius. Voldemort rolled his eyes and tossed the satchel at him. Lucius got on top of Yaxley, who complained loudly that Lucius should be on the bottom because he has stronger legs, and Voldemort used the two of them to climb to the top of the cliff.

"Now help us up!" shouted Yaxley as the guards found the two of them.

"Sorry guys," said Voldemort as he held up the satchel. "My hands are full." Voldemort ran as fast as he could and could hear a separate search party heading his way.

"All right men, retrieve that satchel at any cost!" shouted Harry. His team nodded as his horse, Maximus, neighed the same order to the other horses. Everyone who had the skill to pulled out a crossbow and started to fire bolts at Voldemort. Voldemort barely managed to avoid being hit because of the odd route he was taking through the forest. Eventually he reached a point that he leapt through and only Harry's horse followed him through. Harry had gotten knocked off by a low hanging tree.

Voldemort leapt to the side of the path and waited for Maximus to pass him. He jumped onto his back and said, "Yaa!" Maximus noticed he didn't have Harry anymore and halted mid step. "What, didn't you hear me you stupid fleabag? Go!" Voldemort kicked the horse's sides and Maximus began bucking him. Voldemort flew off and landed badly, rolling on the ground for a little bit and then rolling off of a large cliff. Maximus, without really thinking things through, jumped after him.

There was a moment of silence.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !" screamed Voldemort as he fell. He landed in a remarkably soft patch of plants. He heard Maximus crash not too far from where he was and frantically tried to find a place to hid. He hide behind a rock and he heard Maximus coming his way. The horse passed by his hiding place, but by the way he was sniffing the ground Voldemort was sure he'd be back.

Voldemort stiffly got up and looked around. He meant to lean against a wall of ivy plants when his hand pushed through, revealing what had looked solid to be just hanging plants. He heard Maximus neigh in the distance and he ran through the entrance, coming out into a small valley, empty except for, grass, a waterfall and a tower.

Voldemort groaned when he got close to the tower and noticed how tall it was. He sighed and pulled out a couple of arrows he typically saved for desperate close combat situations and climbed up the tower, stabbing the arrows into the soft places of the brickwork as he went.

At last he reached the ledge of the tower and dropped in through the window. He allowed himself a tired smile as he opened the satchel and gazed at the crown, "Alone at last."

Clang!

Quirrell swung a frying pan at the back of Voldemort's head and stared as he collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Super duper copywrited stuff here as it is both Tangled and Starkid and I own none of it! This chapter is where it starts to be rated T for some suggestiveness and such so just a warning that this is not as innocent as Disney because well, it's Starkid too. These chapters seem to be shorter than my other fanfic chapters, sorry about that but here ya go.**

**Also, I'm moving out of the previous chapters in the way that this is much less scripted from the movie and its free and such.**

**Enjoy! I'm sorry this took me so long.**

Quirrell stared at the person he just knocked out with a frying pan. He would guess it was a male since he resembled Quirrell more than his mother. Joey sniffed where his nose should have been and looked expectantly at Quirrell.

"This is perfect!"

Joey didn't think so.

"I can prove that I can handle myself and I'll get to go outside!" Quirrell picked up his rope and tied Voldemort's hands together. "Where should I put him though? Mother wouldn't like it if my captive becomes the doormat." He pulled the rope and dragged Voldemort a few inches across the floor. "Well, I can drag him, but where to? Upstairs?" Quirrell groaned and slowly dragged Voldemort's unconscious body up the stairs, letting his head get whacked at every step. The door to Quirrell's room was already open so Quirrell hauled Voldemort across the floor to his bed. Quirrell stood on one side of the bed, braced the mattress against a leg, took a deep stance and pulled Voldemort up onto the bed by reeling the rope in. Voldemort's entire body was finally on the bed and Quirrell tied his hands to one of his bedposts. "There, that should hold him!"

Joey leapt onto his shoulder and poked Quirrell in the cheek, usually a sign that something was wrong. "What?"

The squirrel pointed to the bed and then to Voldemort.

"So? What's the problem?"

Joey rolled his eyes and looked frustrated.

"I don't speak squirrel, is it something he'll bring up when he's awake?" Joey nodded vigorously. "Well then, nothing to worry about, we'll sort it out then!"

Quirrell jogged downstairs and opened up the satchel. "Oooooooooh." He pulled out the crown and sighed as he gazed at its beauty. "I've never seen so many jewels, oh wow…" Joey was pawing at the mirror and Quirrell smiled once he understood what Joey wanted him to do. He looked into the full body mirror and gingerly put the crown on his head. It fit perfectly.

"Quirrell!"

"Now's my chance!" whispered Quirrell to Joey. "COMING MOTHER! Oh, the rope, ummmmm…" He frantically sprinted upstairs, hid the crown in his dresser, cut off the excess rope that was resting on the floor by his bed, slammed his door shut, and ran to the window where Bellatrix was still calling him.

"I'm not getting younger down here!"

"Here!" Quirrell threw down the rope and pulled Bellatrix up.

"I have a surprise for you, mother."

"I have one too!" Bellatrix stepped onto the window ledge and said, "I brought home ingredients for hazelnut soup for dinner, your favorite!"

"Thank you!" Quirrell smiled and said, "So, about my birthday-"

"Let me rest a second sweetie." Bellatrix sat down and unpacked her basket. Quirrell rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet as she hung her cloak on the back of the chair. She sighed and snapped, "What?"

"Well mother, about my birthday-"

"I hope you're not still going on about me letting you go outside, are you?"

"Yes, actually! You think I can't handle myself out there-"

"Oh Quirrell, I _know _you can't-"

Quirrell started walking up the stairs, "But I can prove-"

"Quirrell, we're done."

"B-b-but-"

"I said we're DONE, now quit that stupid stuttering!" Bellatrix stood up and shouted at the shaking Quirrell, "YOU ARE NEVER LEAVING THIS TOWER! EVER! NEVER ASK ME AGAIN! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

'_I have to be strong so she'll change her mind and let me go,'_ thought Quirrell.

He burst into tears before she was even done shouting. He hated it when Bellatrix was so disappointed or angry with him she thought she had to scream to get her point across. It didn't happen often, probably fewer than ten times in his life, but it made him feel so worthless and disobedient he couldn't help crying.

"Great," Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Now I'm the bad guy because I don't want you raped and murdered in some forest. I can say the same thing over and over for years and years and you still won't take me seriously! I leave because I have to, I risk myself to bring food and whatever else we need home for you and you think this whole thing is about exploring or having fun?"

"N-n-n-n-no," whispered Quirrell. "I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-o-r-r-ry, m-m-mother."

Bellatrix sighed, "Come here." Quirrell bolted into her arms and considered confessing everything. Instead, he just sobbed more. "What do you want for your birthday? I'm open for suggestions."

"Um. I don't think I can say."

"Since I'm sure it isn't going outside, I'll hear it."

"Paint. You remember the paint you brought me that was made from shells? I-I'm nearly out of it."

"That's three days away!"

"I-I kn-kn-know, th-that's I didn't w-w-w-wanna say it."

Bellatrix gave Quirrell a gentle squeeze and kissed his forehead. "I'll go, if you promise to stay here."

"O-of c-c-course."

"Alright." Bellatrix put her cloak back on and hugged Quirrell one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Quirrell lowered her out of the window and waved as she walked away. Once she disappeared from sight he picked up his frying pan off the floor and ran into his bedroom where Joey was waiting with Voldemort.

"Okay Joey, uh, tickle his nose!" Joey scampered to Voldemort's face and teased his nose with the end of his tail. Voldemort sneezed and took in the whole situation in a matter of seconds which all added up to one thing:

"I should let you know now that I'm really not into frying pans."

"What?"

"I'm tied to a bed and you're holding a frying pan, put it together and uh, I'm not very comfortable. I mean, don't get me wrong you are _adorable_ and if you wanted a go yeah sure sounds peachy but just please no cooking ware. Unless if you're feeding me something with like silverware like if you want that that's fine I like pears but just oh god no not frying pans."

Quirrell looked at the frying pan and then at Voldemort. "I'm confused."

"So I am."

"What does this frying pan and you being tied to my bed have to do with anything? I don't see a connection."

"I do and I'm trying to not think too much about it. The frying pan that is, I could possibly think about you all day if you wanted me too, heh. Ahem, anyways. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me to see the floating lights that will appear tomorrow night."

"Aaha, oh, you're funny. No can do cutie. The kingdom isn't happy with me so I can't take you to see the lanterns they do for the prince."

"Oh, they're lanterns! I need a guide."

"It's literally a straight path from this tower to there and if you run it's real quick, trust me."

"Take me or you'll never see that crown again!"

Voldemort jumped. "WHERE DID YOU PUT IT?"

"I'm not telling until you take me to see the lanterns."

Voldemort peered around Quirrell's room and Quirrell moved over next to him. "It's in your dresser, isn't it? Sounds like a girl sort of thing to do but you'd be surprised how many men hide things in there."

Clang!

Voldemort woke up a few minutes later with another violent sneeze. "WOULD YOU PLEASE GET THAT DANDER FACTORY OUT OF MY FACE?"

"Now it's hidden where you'll never find it."

"Oh god I thought you'd be a bit more gentle with that frying pan and not just knock me out on the get go. Okay, okay, you mean business. I'll take you only if I get my crown back when we return here."

"Deal."

"Promise?"

Quirrell looked him in the eyes and said, "Yes. I promise. I've waited my whole life for this. I couldn't care less about your stupid crown."

"Alrighty. Untie me and let's go!" Quirrell undid his complex knot and helped Voldemort up. He rubbed his head and gave Quirrell what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Quirrell led him to the window and tied the rope onto the hook on the upper frame of the window way. Voldemort took it and threw it out so he could climb down. Quirrell stood and looked out at the beautiful forest laid out before him and felt his heart flitter and the enticing sights and smells freedom would bring him.

"Well Joey, here I go!"


End file.
